


Watching the Crafters

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Genprompt_bingo [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the prompt,Artisan / Craftsmanon my genprompt_bingo card.





	Watching the Crafters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _Artisan / Craftsman_ on my genprompt_bingo card.

Few knew that Inquisitor Herah Adaar had a favorite past time that was a secret she tended to guard fiercely. Everyone knew that she liked to collect shiny stones that she'd found, claiming that they had a use in her magic.

Mostly in the potions that she sometimes made, that she would always tell people when they asked why Herah was using crushed stones into the brew she was making.

Varric would snort his amusement as Herah grinned at the questioner's confused expression and Cassandra would snort in disdain.

But Adaar fiercely guarded the secret that she liked to watch the various craftsman that came to Haven and Skyhold to share their work and find work in the forge. She did not wish for them to be targeted by her enemies, just because she liked to watch them work at their skill.


End file.
